


Deafening Silence

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i started thinking about the submarine ending and what happened to light, the short answer: nothing good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Darkness wasn't unusual to him. He was long used to a world without vision by now, so the presumed darkness of where he was didn't bother him at all. No, the real problem came from where he was- stuck in a small box, unable to get out. (post-submarine ending Light)





	

Darkness wasn’t unusual for him.

Ironic as it was, Light was quite used to a world without sight. It had taken him some time to come to terms with it as a child, but by now the absence of sight was as natural to him as seeing was to the rest of the world. No, the unusual thing about this situation was that he was trapped in what was presumably a small box- a crate, or perhaps even a coffin given the lining of the inside- with no possible escape.

It was a time where he was somewhat grateful for his blindness: if he had his sight, this would surely be quite worrying. Well, not that being trapped inside a small claustrophobic box _wasn’t_ worrying, but it would certainly be worse. He’d spent time banging on the walls of the presumed coffin as soon as he woke up, but there had been no answer. He’d heard nothing from the outside, and the walls were far too solid for him to break down with his hands or feet. To put it simply, he was entirely trapped.

“Well… this isn’t good.”

Just because he couldn’t _see_ , didn’t mean he was comfortable with this situation. Especially considering where he was- weren’t the trapped on board the gigantic? If nobody found him, then not _only_ would he drown alone, but he’d drown alone trapped inside of a coffin. That was… hardly pleasant.

Most worrying though, was Clover.

Light knew that his sister didn’t do too great with being alone, and as long as he was trapped here, there was no possible way for him to reach her. He supposed there was the morphogenetic fields, but he’d done everything in his power to simply forget about all of that stuff. They’d only brought pain, more than once now.

Time passed, but nothing changed. He wasn’t sure if he was too far away or if the clock had stopped, but there was nothing that gave him any indication to the passage of time at all. It was suffocating, to be quite honest. Light wasn’t claustrophobic, but if there was anything that could change his mind on it, then it was this situation right here.

He waited and waited, yet the sounds of water filling the ship never came. The silence was maddening- all he could hear was his breathing, and in the small space it seemed amplified. If the ship wasn’t going to sink, then was he simply going to go mad first? A person could only live about three days without anything to drink, if he recalled correctly- it would be quite unpleasant to die of dehydration in a tiny coffin like this, but it seemed that was where he was headed.

When faced with a certain death, Light found that he was strangely calm. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but panicking now would only bring the inevitable sooner. As hopeless as it was, perhaps if he stayed calm, there would be a chance that someone would enter the room he was in, wherever that was.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but it seemed his prayers were eventually answered. There was the sound of a door being opened, and he immediately started banging on the walls of the coffin once more. He felt weak- he’d been trapped for a very long time, or so it felt- but he needed to let them know he was there. Much to his relief, it seemed that whoever was here, they knew how to open his prison. He sat up as soon as he was able, stretching his stiff muscles, and waited for someone to speak.

Nobody did.

“…Excuse me, but you’ll need to say something for me to know who you are. Is this Junpei? Or maybe Lotus?”

It couldn’t be Clover- there was no way she’d keep so silent. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling that this was horribly, _horribly_ wrong, but still no answer.

“I can take that to mean that I was wrong, then? If not, then who are you? And, could you please explain what happened while I was... unavailable?”

He could hear clothes shifting and rustling. It seemed that there was more than one person here, and they were motioning to one another. He couldn’t tell _what_ the motions were, obviously, but the speed suggested they were somewhat urgent.

When a voice finally spoke, it sent a chill down his spine. It was distorted and scratching, far too similar to another voice he’d heard not too long ago: Zero’s.

“The game is over, Snake. Zero has lost.”

“Who are you.”

It wasn’t a question, but a command. Even with as weak as he was feeling, he had no patience for games, not now. He needed to know.

“We’re just the messengers. Zero died in the game, along with everyone else.”

“…Everyone else?”

“You are the only survivor.”

No.

No no no no no _no no no no no nonononononononono._

Snake’s mind was racing, and his eyes shot open. Even though he couldn’t see, he could get where they were standing from the location of their voices- it seemed like he was dead on, because he heard the sound of flinching.

“You’re lying. There’s no possible way I’m the only survivor.”

“Unfortunately, we’re not. You know who Ace is, surely?”

He nodded his head- how could Light forget? His was the voice that had haunted his nightmares for years, the voice of a demon.

“Ace murdered everyone inside this building. Then, when he attempted to escape for himself, he was locked inside of the incinerator, and burned to death.”

A fitting end for that monster, but that didn’t make Light feel any better. He attempted to stand up, but his legs were still weak; both from hunger, dehydration, and simply lack of use. He stumbled forwards, and felt one of them catch hold of him; but he immediately latched onto them with a grip that shouldn’t have been possible for someone in his situation, and stared directly at him with unseeing eyes.

“Clover. Where. Is. Clover.”

“She died as well.”

“No. That’s not possible- don’t mess with me.”

His grip tightened, and he could feel the man start to squirm in pain. He felt the other pulling him backwards, but he refused to let go.

“We’re sorry, but she is dead. We can take you to her body if you really wish to verify it for yourself.”

“Are you sure about that? We should be getting him out of here…”

“It’s fairly clear he’s not going to leave unless we take him.”

They were whispering to each other, but it was clear they’d forgotten about how good his hearing was. Light finally pushed back and steadied himself, waiting for them to show him the way.

“You’re right, I won’t. I need to check.”

From the sounds of clothes, it appeared that they’d looked at each other. There was more gesturing, before they started walking, and he followed quick on their heels.

The distance wasn’t too far to their destination, but it felt like an eternity reaching it. They were back in the grand central staircase, but rather than the scent of water or the sounds of shoes on tile, the first thing he noticed now was the overwhelming scent of blood. It was heavy in the air, probably old by now, but death choked the room. He felt his stomach tighten as he walked closer.

No…

No……

No………

They showed him which body was Clover’s, and there was no denying it. He’d only needed to grab hold of her hand- the same hand she’d used for years to help guide him when he needed was now cold as ice, and unnaturally stiff. She’d been dead long enough for rigor mortis to set in, which meant at the very least it’d been about two hours. However, judging by his current condition, he could assume she’d been dead for far longer than that…

Strangely enough, he found that he couldn’t cry. Perhaps he was just too dehydrated, or perhaps he was in some form of shock, he didn’t know. He didn’t feel sad, exactly- no, this was much more than just sadness. He felt hollow, as if there was nothing left of him. How could nothing cry? To put it simply, it couldn’t. All that nothing could do was, simply, nothing.

“……are you going to recover the bodies? They… they deserve to have proper funerals.”

His voice was completely flat when he spoke, without any emotion. He’d have to give Clover a funeral. His little sister. She was completely and utterly dead, and there was nothing left to do but have a funeral.

They said that the worst thing was for a parent to have to bury their child, but Light wasn’t so sure about that.

Clover had always been there for him, she’d been a constant pillar in his life- and now she was dead, and he hadn’t been able to do anything to help her. He’d been trapped in a box, wasting away while she bled to death.

He stayed put for a while longer, but eventually the two people forced him up, and guided him outside of the building. There were cars waiting, more than he expected, and he didn’t resist when they led him into one. There was no point anymore. Nothing had any point, anymore.

“I’m sorry…”

It was whispered, so quiet that nobody could hear him. All of his thoughts were drowned out when the engine started up, and he was left with only a shattered mind and a hollow heart as they drove away from the place where everything began, and everything ended.

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought safe end Junpei was emotionally broken!
> 
> In all seriousness, No matter what happens post knife and safe endings, Light is really in a horrible position. Either he gets rescued by Crash Keys workers and has to deal with the fact that presumably everyone died, or he slowly dies of starvation and dehydration inside of a coffin, hardly even able to move. 
> 
> And, like, we saw how he reacted to Clover's death in the safe end. It's pretty clear that Light doesn't really take well to Clover dying, i feel that they consider each other pretty much best friends... he's in a situation where everything happened without him being able to do anything at all. He can't even try to get revenge for her, because Ace died, which means he can't really try to 'clear his conscience' like he did in the safe end. There's just nothing for him.


End file.
